Epilogue Beyond the Mask
Epilogue Beyond the Mask is an event in Re:LIVE. It was the second event to take place in both the Japanese and global servers. It was accompanied by the permanent Phantom of the Opera Gacha. The event and gacha ran from November 11, 2018 to November 20, 2018 in the Japanese server and from April 30, 2019 to May 9, 2019 in the global server. The event got a revival from August 19, 2019 to August 26, 2019 in the Japanese server and from November 8, 2019 to November 18, 2019 in the global server to allow users to obtain event card duplicates to increase its skill level, a feature which had not been implemented at the time the event was first run. Gameplay Playing stages allowed the user to obtain boss keys, which could then be used to fight the event boss Monster Lurking in the Opera. Event stages had an increased drop rate for boss keys. Defeating event bosses allowed the user to unlock event stories and obtain Masks, which could be used to pull in the event's lottery for rewards such as 3✰ Christine Junna Hoshimi and her corresponding Potential Crystals, as well as the 3✰ Trying Out the Mask memoir. Stage girls released for the event allowed the user to inflict greater damage on the event bosses, and damage dealt to each boss was carried over in subsequent fights if the boss was not defeated in that fight. Event Story 【Transcript】 Synopsis Wishing to read a spectacular play, Junna Hoshimi is at the school's library looking for The Phantom of the Opera, a play she has loved since she was a child. To her disappointment, all available versions - the play, the novel, and the study guide - have been checked out. However, she finds Nana Daiba is the one who was researching the play, so she approaches her and finds out that Nana is writing a script for the theatre club she used to be a part of in middle school at her former teacher's request. Nana says she relates to the Phantom, but she is having trouble writing his role, so Junna offers to help. They both muse about how the Phantom's role changes in every version and script. Junna suggests Nana starts out by thinking of what she wants to convey, to which Nana says she wants the performers to pour their heart into their roles and for the audience to be left with something. Karen Aijo shows up, excited about Nana writing a play, and Mahiru Tsuyuzaki follows her reminding her to be quiet in the library. Nana tells Mahiru and Karen about the script, to which Mahiru expresses her admiration and says she identifies with the Phantom, she used to only be able to interpret the play one way, but thanks to her grandmother she has learned to see other perspectives over time. Mahiru and Karen offer to help with the script, to which Junna says it is Nana's choice, but Nana says she had in fact thought of having everyone help her when she was done. Karen storms out with Mahiru, and Junna follows them so the former will not make a ruckus. Nana is determined thanks to everyone's resolve to help her. Some time later, Nana presents her first draft to Claudine Saijo and Maya Tendo. In the meantime, Karen has brought over some costumes their upperclassmen used when they performed the play, as Nana has had the idea to have everyone perform to help her bring the characters to life. Nana assigns Karen as Raoul, Christine's beloved, Junna as Christine, who Nana feels she embodies, and herself as the Phantom, as she wishes to understand the role better by playing it. After an initial rehearsal, they all prepare to do a rehearsal with costumes. Karen has a request which Nana immediately guesses: to try the Phantom's costume on. Karen ad-libs a sunny Phantom, making everyone laugh, but afterwards Junna is worried the unusual interpretation has not changed Nana's image of the Phantom. After rehearsal, Claudine comments Nana's script is very modern, but it makes it more entertaining and easier to understand. When Maya asks Nana when she thinks she will finish the script, Nana confesses she still has trouble with the last line, and needs pointers as to the Phantom's feelings. Mahiru proposes that Maya tells her about the Opera House since she has been there before, but Claudine immediately points out she is the expert on the topic. Claudine talks in detail about the Palais Garnier's history, purpose, and symbolism. Maya chimes in talking about how opera is thought to be conservative due to its old history, but in fact it keeps on being inventive and innovative. Claudine agrees, saying change and lack thereof can coexist. Nana decides to take this knowledge with her to write the ending. Outside, Junna and Mahiru worry about Nana being stuck and whether there is something Nana feels she cannot talk to them about. Back in the dorm, Junna approaches Nana to talk about her concerns. Junna offers to help Nana, saying she will the Angel of Music to her. Nana confesses she had already written the ending and shows it to Junna, who is moved to tears. Nana says she wrote the ending keeping the Phantom's loneliness in mind and trying to give him what he most wanted, but she is worried it is too big of a change. Junna reassures her, calling back to Claudine's statement that change and lack thereof can coexist, and tells her she will work with her to arrive at a solution where both a happy and a sad ending can coexist. Nana, Junna, Karen, Mahiru, Maya, and Claudine attend the performance of "The Phantom of the Opera" that Nana wrote. Nana and Junna imagine themselves playing the roles of the Phantom and Christine in a scene that has been majorly changed: the scene where Christine kisses the Phantom has been removed, and instead, she says she loved the Phantom, and makes the Phantom see that making her commit adultery would sully the image of Christine he so loves. As such, he lets her go, wishing for her to remain the angel he saw her as, and thanking her for letting that beautiful image exist forever within him. In exchange, Christine takes his mask as to remember him forever. The girls praise Nana on her wonderful script, wishing that one day they will all get to perform the play together. Stage Girls and Memoirs Event 3✰ Stage Girl = 3✰ Christine Junna Hoshimi |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ Trying Out the Mask Gacha 4✰ Stage Girl = 4✰ Phantom Nana Daiba |-| 4✰ Memoir = 4✰ The Phantom and Christine |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ The Opera House Expert Category:Events